


Fame and Love

by alexanderfightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bottom Alec, Celebrity!Alec, Designer!Magnus, M/M, Secret Relationship, Top Magnus, famous au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderfightwood/pseuds/alexanderfightwood
Summary: Alec Lightwood has just broken into the Hollywood scene with a few minor roles and is starting to gain interest. Magnus Bane is a famous designer who works at Vanity Fair. What happens when Alec starts wearing Magnus' outfits on the red carpets? Can a tweet be that start of true love? And, how if Alec is still in the closet?





	1. Chapter One: When The Lights Start Flashing Like a Photobooth

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'll be posting a multi-chapter fic I don't have finished before posting, so bear with me. Betaed by: [wonderdaysoflunacy](http://wonderdaysoflunacy.tumblr.com/). All chapter titles are from Troye Sivan songs.

Alec looked in the mirror with a frown.

“You’re sure it’s not too informal?” Alec asked, looking yet again at the tight, dark jeans he was wearing.

“Alec,” Clary sighed as she continued to fiddle with his hair. “You look stunning. This is from the Young Hollywood line by Magnus Bane, which means you literally could not be wearing a better name.”

“I’d hope it’s a good name, it costs a fortune,” he muttered.

“Alexander Lightwood,” Clary put her hands on her hips. “You look amazing, that name is going to get you at least 20 seconds more interview time, and will make sure you’re posted on all the red carpet review sites. Maybe instead of complaining, you could show a little gratitude.”

“Sorry, Clary,” he sighed, turning away from the mirror to his stylist. “I’m just worried. It’s my first red carpet.”

“Stop fussing, you’re gonna love it,” she insisted, leaving his hair be with a sigh. “Okay, your car will be here in fifteen minutes. Just remember to smile, hold your head up, and have fun.”

“I’ll try,” he mumbled, though he appreciated his friend’s support.

The night actually went okay. Alec did okay on the red carpet, only stuttered a couple times, and everyone seemed to really love his character even though he wasn’t part of the main cast. All in all, Alec was proud of himself.

He got home close to midnight, and immediately changed into a pair of sweatpants and no shirt. He was so tired he just wanted to go to bed. He pulled out his phone to check his notifications.

**Magnus Bane ✔ @magnificent_bane**

@gideonlightwood123 is looking super hot in no.6 of my young hollywood line. someone call the fire department.

Alec stared at his phone, waiting for the punchline. This famous designer was not flirting with him. Surely, he was just promoting his clothing in a funny way. That’s all it was.

After about an hour of silent deliberation Alec followed him. Within minutes Magnus followed him back. Alec figured he should thank the other man. So, he pulled up Magnus’ DMs.

**Alexander Lightwood @gideonlightwood123**

Thanks, for the compliment.

**Magnus Bane ✔ @magnificent_bane**

you did look incredible.

**Alexander Lightwood @gideonlightwood123**

The suit was nice.

**Magnus Bane ✔ @magnificent_bane**

i’m glad it reaches your standards, alexander.

**Alexander Lightwood @gideonlightwood123**

It’s Alec.

**Magnus Bane ✔ @magnificent_bane**

whatever you say, alexander. how was the red carpet? i read it was your first one.

**Alexander Lightwood @gideonlightwood123**

It was crazy! There was so many people, too many cameras. It felt like it went on for hours, but also like it happened too fast.

**Magnus Bane ✔ @magnificent_bane**

it sounds like you had a lot of fun.

**Alexander Lightwood @gideonlightwood123**

I did. I got a lot of compliments on the suit too, so thanks.

**Magnus Bane ✔ @magnificent_bane**

you’re very welcome, though i’m sure anything would have looked gorgeous on you 


	2. Chapter Two: You're Driving Me Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec's Twitter romance continues, with some help from a certain meddling sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all ready for some more online flirting. Betaed by: [wonderdaysoflunacy](http://wonderdaysoflunacy.tumblr.com/). All chapter titles are from Troye Sivan songs.

Magnus and Alec didn’t end up talking again over the next month, and Alec chalked it up to a one time thing. Luckily, he didn’t have time to dwell on it as he was busy with auditions, and even got cast for three episodes of a popular TV drama. Another red carpet event rolled around, and Clary chose another one of Magnus’ pieces. It was black and simple, but clearly high fashion.

When Alec returned home that night there was another tweet.

**Magnus Bane ✔ @magnificent_bane**

@gideonlightwood123  is rocking another gorgeous piece to match that gorgeous face.

The amount of retweets had Alec’s cheeks flaming. He changed out of the suit quickly and immediately sent Magnus a direct message.

**Alexander Lightwood @gideonlightwood123**

Gorgeous face?

**Magnus Bane ✔ @magnificent_bane**

well, hello to you too, alexander. i do believe that is the language i used, yes.

**Alexander Lightwood @gideonlightwood123**

Don’t you have more important things to do than hit on me via Twitter?

**Magnus Bane ✔ @magnificent_bane**

i can multitask, i’ll have you know that at this very moment i’m designing a new line, drinking a glass of wine, petting my cat, and talking to you.

**Alexander Lightwood @gideonlightwood123**

You have a cat?

**Magnus Bane ✔ @magnificent_bane**

chairman meow. follow his instragram: TheOriginalGrumpyCat

**Alexander Lightwood @gideonlightwood123**

He’s cute.

**Magnus Bane ✔ @magnificent_bane**

yes, well, he does take after his owner.

**Alexander Lightwood @gideonlightwood123**

Clearly. So, how is the new line looking?

**Magnus Bane ✔ @magnificent_bane**

how do i know you’re not a spy for my competition?

**Alexander Lightwood @gideonlightwood123**

Take one look at my closet, no one would trust me to know a thing about fashion enough to recruit me as a spy.

**Magnus Bane ✔ @magnificent_bane**

haha, well i suppose i trust you. it’s coming along well.

**Alexander Lightwood @gideonlightwood123**

Can’t wait to see what it looks like. :)

**Magnus Bane ✔ @magnificent_bane**

perhaps you’ll have to come to the release show?

**Alexander Lightwood @gideonlightwood123**

Hmm, I’ve never been to a fashion show.

**Magnus Bane ✔ @magnificent_bane**

then you have to come, alexander.

**Alexander Lightwood @gideonlightwood123**

I have a feeling saying no to you wouldn’t change a thing.

**Magnus Bane ✔ @magnificent_bane**

i knew you were smart.

**Alexander Lightwood @gideonlightwood123**

It’s getting late, how is it we always stay up so late talking to one another?

**Magnus Bane ✔ @magnificent_bane**

time is an illusion.

**Alexander Lightwood @gideonlightwood123**

Goodnight, Magnus.

**Magnus Bane ✔ @magnificent_bane**

night, alexander. 

Alec spent a little extra time looking at the kissing emoji. Alec wasn’t an idiot, he knew the other man was flirting with him, but he had no idea if it was serious. Alec knew the press painted Magnus as a latherio type, but Alec didn’t want to judge him without actually knowing him. A little part of Alec even wanted it to be serious, he wanted Magnus to be interested. Which was absolutely ridiculous, since Alec wasn’t even out.

He shook his head of the thoughts, putting his phone away for the night. Magnus was just a guy he sometimes talked to on late nights over Twitter. It’s not like he’d ever meet the man.

* * *

 

Of course, Alec’s life was never quite that simple. Isabelle had noticed Magnus’ tweets, and she also noticed her brother’s lack of reply. It seemed her brother hadn’t even noticed, he probably had no idea that Magnus even existed. Magnus Bane would be an amazing connection to have, also her brother could do with an ego boost every now and then. Luckily, as his publicist, she was able to fix their lack of communication.

Izzy scheduled an interview with Vanity Fair for their Young Hollywood Edition. It was their second last edition of the year, which meant that Alec, having been heavily featured, would be invited to their end of the year party. It was simply how the magazine world worked. She also knew that as Magnus was one of their lead designers, he’d be at that party as well.

So, in no time at all Alec had an interview with Vanity Fair and Izzy felt as if she’d just done something very important for her brother.

* * *

 

The interview itself went rather well. Alec had never been the best at interviews, but he’d had enough training that he usually came out without any big hiccups. When he received the invitation only a week later for their end of the year party he was surprised, but with the selfish hope that Magnus might be there, he was happy to accept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, if you want to interact with me or send me prompts just go to my tumblr:  
> [alecgfightwood](http://alecgfightwood.tumblr.com/).


	3. Trippin' On Stars Sippin' Waterfalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec finally meet, and it seems that the two are interested in seeing a little more of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter. Betaed by: [wonderdaysoflunacy](http://wonderdaysoflunacy.tumblr.com/). All chapter titles are from Troye Sivan songs.

Alec looked around the event, but had no idea what to do with himself. The place was crawling with famous people: actors, comedians, singers, designers, etc. Alec felt completely out of place, despite the fact that his popularity was quickly growing.

However, Alec failed to notice a certain man across the party.

Magnus is talking to some guy that he’s sure he’s supposed to know, though he can’t seem to pull a name from the depths on his mind. His drink was empty and his patience was thinning when his eyes land on Alec.

Of course. He’d seen Alec’s piece in the Young Hollywood Edition, of course he’d be invited to this party. Magnus knew he had a lot of professional mingling to do, and there were people he couldn’t avoid, but he made sure to keep one eye on Alec. He would not let the younger leave before introducing himself.

* * *

 

Alec found himself at the bar as the night wore on, ordering something that the bartender promised he would not be able to taste the alcohol through.

“Well, if it isn’t Mr. Handsome himself,” a stranger’s voice came.

Alec whirled around to find Magnus Bane stood behind him.

“Magnus?” he couldn’t help but ask.

“Alexander,” he grinned, moving past him to take the drink from the bartender and hold it out to him. “Yours? I presume.”

Alec chuckled, and he took the drink with a small nod.

“I didn’t know you’d be here,” Alec muttered.

It wasn’t a lie, he hadn’t known, but he’d hoped.

“Well, here I am,” Magnus gave a theatrical twirl. “At your service.”

Alec laughed, rolling his eyes.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, finally,” Magnus grinned, before his eyes swept over Alec. “And, not wearing my name for once.”

“Clary- my stylist,” he corrected himself. “She thought it’d be best if I wore something not made by someone who works for Vanity Fair since this is their party,” Alec shrugged.

“Fairchild? Yeah, I know her. Wise girl,” Magnus agreed. “So, where’s your date?” Magnus couldn’t help but ask.

“Oh, I didn’t bring one,” he blushed.

“No pretty girl holding your attentions?” Magnus asked. “Or boy,” he added with a smirk.

Alec knew he should probably make clear it was girls, but for some reason he didn’t want to lie to Magnus as he had to everyone else.

“Just me tonight,” he insisted.

“Well, it seems that luck is on my side,” he grinned.

* * *

 

The two spent hours talking, completely ignoring the party going on around them.

“How long do these things usually go on for?” Alec eventually asked when he felt his eyes drooping slightly.

“Not one for late nights it seems,” Magnus teased. “Why don’t I take you home?” Magnus offered.

“Oh, no,” Alec shook his head. “I don’t want to make you leave the party.”

“Nonsense, Alexander,” Magnus insisted. “You’ve been the only interesting thing all night,” he stood and held his hand out. “Come on.”

Against Alec’s better judgment he took the hand, allowing Magnus to lead him out of the venue and to a sleek black limo with a driver.

“Alexander, meet Archer,” he introduced. “Archer, say hello.”

“Hello,” grumbled the gray haired man, though he was oddly young to have gray hair.

Alec awkwardly gave the stranger his address so he could take them there.

“Friendly,” Alec whispered as they slid into the back.

“Yeah, Archer’s not great with people, but he can drive,” Magnus shrugged, sliding in beside him and shutting the door.

“Do you usually show up to places in a limo?” Alec couldn’t help but ask.

“Usually,” he admitted with a shrug. “Too much?”

“I have a feeling that ‘too much’ is your middle name,” he chuckled.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Magnus smiled, quite pleased.

“It was,” Alec assured.

The drive to Alec’s apartment was short, and before the two knew it Archer had stopped the car.

“Well, Alexander, it was lovely to meet you,” he beamed.

“Yeah,” the younger blushed. “You too,” he reached for the handle on the door.

“You said you have an event coming up in a couple weeks?” Magnus blurted out.

“Uh… yeah,” he nodded.

“Why don’t I bring over some suits for you to try on?” Magnus offered boldly. “Clary is a genius, but I think I have some things that would work for you that no one else can get their hands on,” he grinned.

“Uh, sure,” he smiled softly.

“Okay, DM me,” Magnus relaxed back into his seat. “Goodnight, Alexander.”

“Goodnight,” Alec mumbled, slipping out of the car, the door closing behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, if you want to interact with me or send me prompts just go to my tumblr:  
> [alecgfightwood](http://alecgfightwood.tumblr.com/).


	4. Chapter Four: 'Cause When You Look Like That I've Never Ever Wanted To Be So Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec puts on a little fashion show for Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe this is my favourite chapter of the entire fic. Betaed by: [wonderdaysoflunacy](http://wonderdaysoflunacy.tumblr.com/). All chapter titles are from Troye Sivan songs.

The next two weeks were a blur. Alec had tons of shootings to do for the TV show role that he kept getting called back for, since the fan response to his minor character had exploded. Magnus himself was busy making arrangements for the line he’d be revealing the following month. Yet, the two managed to keep in contact almost daily on Twitter. So, when the night of the event rolled around Magnus was at Alec’s apartment three hours early.

“Alexander,” he grinned, entering with a few suits in bags slung over his shoulder.

“Hey, Magnus,” he greeted, closing the door behind him.

“How’ve you been?” He asked, despite the fact that they’d spoken the night before online.

“Good,” he shrugged. “Busy,” Alec added.

“Yes, that is how it is out here,” he chuckled, laying the suits over the back of Alec’s couch. “Now, shall we do your makeup or clothes first?”

“Makeup?” Alec coughed. “Uh, I don’t wear makeup.”

“I’ve noticed,” Magnus assured. “And, it’s a shame, those beautiful blue eyes. A little eyeliner would do you wonders. What do you say?” Magnus raised his eyebrows.

“No,” the actor insisted.

“Oh, come on,” Magnus pouted. “Please?”

“What are you, five?” Alec scoffed.

“Please,” he didn’t drop his pout. “For me?”

Alec sighed, but when his own eyes found the honey ones of the other, he knew he was as good as done.

“Fine, just eyeliner,” he said, pointing at Magnus warningly.

“Perfect!” he perked up immediately. “Take a seat,” he motioned to the couch, pulling out a small makeup bag from his belongings and grabbing an eyeliner pen. “Eyes up, and don’t blink.”

It took a good five minutes to do Alec’s eyeliner since he kept flinching, but even Alec had to admit that it looked good when Magnus was done.

“Now, this is a brand new design,” he said, holding up one of the bags. “Something I’ve been fiddling with. It’s tailored to the measurements I had you send me so it should fit perfectly.”

“Thanks for doing this, Magnus,” Alec said as he took the bagged suit.

“It’s my pleasure, how often does one get to make a pretty boy give him his own personal fashion show?” he teased. “Now, off you go, we’ve got a lot of suits to go through.”

Alec went to change as Magnus lounged, scrolling through his phone and drafting emails.

When Alec emerged in the dark blue suit Magnus hummed thoughtfully, twirling his finger to signal Alec to turn.

“How do I look?” Alec asked nervously, spinning for Magnus.

“Oh, lovely as always, I just wanted the full experience,” he wiggled his eyebrows.

“Magnus,” Alec scolded. “Be serious.”

“I am!” the older laughed. “You look incredible.”

“Great, then I’ll just wear this,” Alec decided.

“Not so fast, gorgeous,” Magnus held up a hand. “I did not bring over seven outfits so you could try on one and be done with it.” Magnus held up another bag. “You are trying on all of these, Alexander.”

Alec sighed but took the bag and returned to his bedroom to change. He emerged moments later in black pants, a black shirt, and a red suit jacket. He twirled for Magnus once again.

“Eh,” Magnus shrugged.

“It looks bad?” Alec asked, pulling at the sleeve awkwardly.

“You look amazing, as always,” Magnus assured. “I liked the other more, though.”

“Here, next one,” Magnus insisted, handing him another bag.

This went on for the better part of an hour. Eventually they got to the last outfit. Alec brought the bag to his room and Magnus waited.

“No way!” came seconds later from behind the closed door. “You can’t be serious.”

“Oh, come now, Alexander, it’s perfectly respectable,” he insisted. “Plus, I’m sure you look amazing in leather.”

“Magnus!” he called back.

“Humour me,” he called back in a pouty voice.

“You’re awful,” came Alec’s replied grumble.

“You love me,” he insisted.

Alec finally emerged. The suit was actually rather normal. It was a fancy jacket over a normal t-shirt, the lapels made of expensive leather. It was the pants that were the kicker. They were tight leather pants, and when Alec spun Magnus groaned softly, they showed off his ass perfectly.

“This one,” Magnus insisted.

“There is no way I’m wearing this out,” he insisted with large eyes.

“Alexander,” he stood from the couch, coming over to smooth the lapels. “You look stunning. I’m half tempted not to let you leave here,” he insisted, letting his hands rest on Alec’s chest.

“Magnus,” he said softly.

“Really, you look amazing,” he promised, his voice smooth and alluring.

Alec’s eyes fell to the other’s mouth and before he could stop himself he was leaning in for a kiss. Magnus let out a surprised gasp, but kissed Alec back immediately. The designer’s hands gave no hesitation as they slipped from Alec’s chest to cradle his neck. Alec was drowning in the feeling of Magnus as they kissed, slowly prodding at Magnus’ mouth with his tongue, wishing to deepen the kiss. As they kissed Alec’s hands found their way to Magnus’ hips.

Alec didn’t know how, but Magnus had managed to move them back to the couch; Magnus sitting and Alec in his lap. The younger pulled away to catch his breath and Magnus began kissing at his neck, licking and sucking along Alec’s skin. Soft moans fell from Alec’s lips as the man’s skilled tongue worked over his neck.

Alec couldn’t help it and pulled Magnus’ mouth back to his own, slipping  his tongue into the other’s mouth, moaning. Magnus tasted amazing.

In the back of Alec’s mind he knew he should be preparing for the event, but he couldn’t be bring himself to let go of Magnus. Magnus had his hands in Alec’s hair and that was definitely more important at the moment. As they kissed Magnus bucked his hips up against Alec’s, causing the actor to groan against his lips.

“ _Bedroom_ ,” Alec insisted against his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, if you want to interact with me or send me prompts just go to my tumblr:  
> [alecgfightwood](http://alecgfightwood.tumblr.com/).


	5. Chapter Five: I Wanna Sleep Next To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fully Explicit content so if that's not your scene feel free to skip this chapter, nothing important to the plot happens here. Betaed by: [wonderdaysoflunacy](http://wonderdaysoflunacy.tumblr.com/). All chapter titles are from Troye Sivan songs.

He kissed him once more, before tearing himself away and leading Magnus to his room. The older threw his carefully folded suits off the bed and pushed Alec onto it. Alec looked gorgeous, his face flushed, lips swollen, pupils blown side, and those damn pants. Magnus began to undo the few buttons he’d bothered to do up on his shirt, and pulled it off and tossed it aside.

He climbed onto the bed, straddling Alec’s hips. The actor couldn’t help but run his hands over the revealed olive skin.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered softly.

Magnus was used to compliments on his appearance, but the tone that Alec used? Magnus leaned down to capture his lips once again, this one much less urgent than their previous ones. As they kissed Magnus let his hands slip below Alec’s shirt, feeling the soft skin that covered defined muscles. He pulled back so he could help Alec awkwardly rid himself of the jacket and then his shirt before they were kissing again.

Magnus moved away from Alec’s lips to once again nip and suck at his neck, leaving small marks in his wake. He kept going, placing small kisses to his chest, tracing the lines of his muscles with his tongue, before carefully flicking one of Alec’s nipples, causing Alec to gasp and arch into him. Magnus grinned against his skin, and latched onto the nipple; his ringed fingers played with the other, the cold metal pulled gorgeous sounds from the younger.

Alec’s fingers found Magnus’ hair and buried themselves there, tugging lightly, causing Magnus to moan against him, which felt heavenly. Magnus moved to the other nipple, giving it equal attention, just loving to hear those sweet sounds fall from the man below him. Eventually he continued moving back down Alec’s chest, licking and nipping at the actor’s abs. When he reached the leather pants Magnus groaned once again. He popped the button, causing Alec to gasp loudly.

“You good?” Magnus asked quietly, wanting to make sure Alec was okay with doing this.

“Amazing,” he promised.

Magnus nodded, slipping his hands into the tight material, Alec’s skin feeling so soft against his own rough hands. Magnus let his hands slid around to grab at Alec’s ass, hands trapped between alabaster skin and the pants. Alec whimpered softly and Magnus smirked, finally pulling the pants off. Magnus ran his hands up Alec’s legs, pausing at his thighs. He could see Alec’s cock straining through his black boxers and he felt his own erection throb.

“Tell me what you want, Alexander,” Magnus said, voice thick and eyes unfocused.

“You,” he breathed pathetically, before gathering some strength, “I want you, inside me,” he blushed furiously.

Magnus sighed softly. Okay, good. Magnus could top or bottom, but with how hard he was already he was going to need the control to not cum too soon.

“Do you have lube and protection?” Magnus asked.

Alec nodded after a second, gesturing to the bedside table. Magnus climbed off the bed to grab it, taking off his own pants and boxers in the process. Magnus had no qualms about others seeing his body. Regardless of his insecurities, his body was the one thing he felt comfortable and happy with.

He climbed back on the bed, putting the lube to the side with the condom. He hooked his fingers into Alec’s boxers to pull them down, Alec’s cock sprung free and Magnus couldn’t help but stare. Alec really was gorgeous.

Magnus ran his hands down Alec’s legs this time, gently pushing at his ankles so the younger would bend his legs, exposing his hole. Magnus smiled softly when Alec turned his head to side it in the pillow.

“Alexander,” Magnus breathed. “You are so gorgeous.”

Alec blushed. Magnus leaned down, kissing the tip of his cock, before taking it into his mouth and sinking down as far as he could on the dry cock, getting it wet. He bobbed his head a few times as Alec cried out, before pulling off. He couldn’t get distracted. With Alec sounding like he did, he’d have to work fast. He popped open the lube and began spreading it over his hand, wiping his free one clean on the sheets. He moved his fingers down to Alec’s entrance, teasing the rim to relax him.

Magnus slowly pushed one finger in, causing the younger to fist his hands into the sheets and groan. Magnus peppered kisses along his left hip to try and soothe him. He slowly began working his finger in and out of Alec, the lube helping it slide nicely.

It felt strange to Alec, but not unpleasant. Alec was still a virgin, though he didn’t think mentioning that at the moment would be great. He tried to relax for Magnus, letting out soft hums at the kisses placed along his waist. Magnus slowly began to work in a second finger. The stretch hurt, but Alec let Magnus continue, wanting Magnus more than he’d ever wanted anyone before.

“You’re so tight,” Magnus groaned as he opened Alec up.

“Magnus,” he whined, the words causing his cock to throb.

“You look so gorgeous like this,” Magnus couldn’t help but say, raking his eyes over the man beneath him as he crooked his fingers, Alec arching with a small cry of pleasure. “Laid out under me, panting and moaning, god, Alexander.”

Alec whimpered when Magnus found his prostate, his hips thrusting without permission.

“There we are,” Magnus grinned, leaning down to nip at Alec’s right hip.

“Don’t stop,” Alec begged, eyes closed.

Magnus smirked, he kept teasing Alec’s prostate before adding a third finger. The addition surprised Alec but it felt so good. Alec pushed back on the fingers, moaning softly. Magnus was watching the other in awe. Magnus was very experienced, and over the past he’d had amazing lovers, but Alec was just so beautiful when he got lost in pleasure. He thrusted his fingers a few more times, removing them. Alec whined loudly, blushing when he heard himself.

“Don’t worry, baby,” Magnus whispered, giving Alec’s cock a few strokes before grabbing the condom.

He ripped open the packet, rolling the condom over his own rock hard length, and adding a good amount of lube. He lined himself up with Alec’s hole.

“You ready?” Magnus asked, playfully nudging Alec’s entrance.

“Please,” Alec opened his eyes and locked with Magnus’ golden ones.

Magnus didn’t wait for any further confirmation, he slowly pushed in, burying himself in the other’s tight heat. Alec cried out, throwing his head back, and his mouth fell open.

Magnus kept himself from thrusting, allowing Alec a second to catch his breath. The designer’s calloused hands running over Alec’s defined muscles, his fingers playing with the other’s nipples.

“Magnus,” Alec finally moaned quietly. “Move.”

“You sure?” Magnus teased.

The actor shifted so he could look at Magnus properly, meeting Magnus’ smug smile with an annoyed glare.

“Fuck me,” Alec said clearly.

“Your wish is my command,” he joked, pulling his hips back.

Magnus didn’t bother starting off slow. His pace was fast and deliberate, groaning in response to Alec’s moans.

“Fuck,” Alec groaned, “You’re so big,” he whined, one hand leaving the sheets to grab at the pillow he was using for some kind of purchase.

“You have no idea how perfect you feel,” Magnus said, his voice far more controlled than Alec’s own. “Your tight heat wrapped around my cock. God, Alexander, I want to stay inside you forever,” he grunted, punctuating his wish with a hard thrust.

“Oh, Magnus,” he moaned, free hand reaching for Magnus’ hip. “Faster, please,” he begged.

Magnus never one to deny his lovers, so he picked up his speed and angled his hips just right, Alec crying out.

“Oh fuck, yes, right there!” the actor insisted.

“You like that,” Magnus huffed as he kept speed and strength with his thrusts. “Does my cock feel good in your ass, gorgeous?”

“Oh, Magnus, yes,” Alec was pushing back on Magnus’ cock the best he could in their position. “Oh, I’m close.”

Magnus groaned at the words, grabbing Alec’s hips so he could pound into him.

“Yes, cum for me, baby,” Magnus insisted, “ **Cum**.”

Alec didn’t need any more encouragement, he threw his head back, mouth falling open in a silent scream as he came, painting his own chest in thick white strips. Alec’s ass clenched around Magnus, causing the older to lose rhythm, hips stuttering as he came inside Alec hard. Magnus let himself collapse on top of Alec as he rode the aftershocks.

As the two came back to themselves Magnus pulled his soft cock out, causing Alec to hiss. Magnus took off the condom, tossing it into the wastebin beside Alec’s bed.

“Where’s your bathroom?” Magnus whispered after a few moments.

Alec was still pretty hazy and motioned in the direction. He felt Magnus leave the bed. He didn’t know how long Magnus was gone, but he returned with a warm washcloth, and cleaned up Alec’s tired body. He heard the washcloth hit something soft, figuring it must be a discarded piece of clothing as Magnus climbed back into the bed. Alec pulled Magnus closer, holding him against his chest.

“That was incredible,” Alec finally spoke, opening his eyes enough to look down at Magnus.

“Yeah,” he chuckled, “It was,” he leaned up to peck Alec’s lips. “We should get some sleep.”

“Yeah,” Alec’s entire body agreed with that statement. “Stay the night?”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Magnus promised, snuggling into him. “Goodnight, Alexander.”

“Goodnight, Magnus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, if you want to interact with me or send me prompts just go to my tumblr:  
> [alecgfightwood](http://alecgfightwood.tumblr.com/).


	6. Chapter Six: Only Fools Fall For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to have a little talk about what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter even though it's on the shorter side. These kind of conversations are both important, and one of the staples of malec as a couple. Betaed by: [wonderdaysoflunacy](http://wonderdaysoflunacy.tumblr.com/). All chapter titles are from Troye Sivan songs.

Alec squinted at the harsh light he could see through his eyelids. He groaned and cuddled back into the other body- other body! His eyes flew open to find a very naked and very asleep Magnus Bane. The events of the previous night played in his mind, contentedness filled his chest. Alec laid his head back down, he basked in this moment, closing his eyes.

“What time is it?” a tired voice ruined his hopes of enjoying the moment.

“Uh,” Alec opened his eyes, he shifted to sit up, looking around. His phone was across the room on the dresser. Alec went and grabbed it. “9:30,” he muttered, going through all his missed notifications.

There was quite a few from Izzy wanting to know why he hadn’t shown up to the event, and then more concerned ones about why he wasn’t answering. He sent her a quick text that he was alive. He also had a message from his agent, Lydia, about an audition that he flagged for later.

“Not that I don’t enjoy staring at your ass,” Magnus said, and Alec could hear the smug smirk he was sporting. “But, you do plan on speaking to me, right?”

Alec set his phone down, pulling out a pair of boxers to slip on, to which Magnus made a small sound of displeasure.

“I could have done both,” the designer muttered. “Remember?” he said when Alec turned around. “Multitasker.”

Alec chuckled, going to sit down on the bed with him.

“Sorry, good morning,” he said softly. “Just had a lot of missed messages.”

“That’s alright,” he shrugged. “The event you missed, how much trouble are you in?”

“Only a little,” he promised. “I was more of a supporting guest than anything.”

“Great,” Magnus brightened. “Can I ask something?”

“Sure?” Alec said, a little surprised.

“Why am I lying naked in your bed, when every article I could find said you were straight?” Magnus raised an eyebrow. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“Oh,” he said softly, looking down.

“Alexander,” Magnus said softly. “I only ask, because if I’m simply an experiment-”

“No!” Alec cut him off immediately. “Magnus no. I’m gay.”

Alec would swear the world stopped spinning. Gay. Nineteen years. Alec had gone through nineteen years without uttering the word once. Despite knowing it was true Alec had never been able to say it. He’d known ever since he was eleven years old, but even trying to say the words to himself had proved an impossible task. Until now.

“Good. I have no intentions of being anyone’s late ‘college try’,” he said simply. “Alexander?” the designer asked after a moment. “Are you alright?”

“I’m gay,” he repeated.

“Yes, you’ve mentioned,” Magnus joked, only to realize it didn’t quite fit the atmosphere. “Is this news to you?”

“No, no,” he shook his head, “It’s just- I’ve never said it before.”

Alec saw realization set in on the Magnus’ face.

“Ah,” he stood from the bed, grabbing his pants. “Okay, I’m going to go make us a couple cups of coffee,” he said softly.  “I’m be right back,” and Magnus was gone.

Alec sat, staring after him through the now open bedroom door. He’d just told someone he was gay. A male someone. A male someone who he’d slept with. How on Earth had this happened?

Not ten minutes later Magnus returned, two mugs of coffee with him, handing one off to Alec, who had added a shirt to his state of dress.

“Thanks,” he mumbled.

Magnus sat down next to him, not touching him as he took a few sips.

“Alexander,” he said softly. “It’s okay.”

“No one knows,” he said softly.

“No one needs to,” he replied. “Not until you’re ready. Coming out isn’t easy.”

“I’m sorry,” he said.

“Whatever for?” Magnus chuckled.

“For sleeping with you when I can’t be with you,” the younger said, looking over at him.

“You act as if I’ve never had a one night stand before,” he laughed.

Alec felt his heart sink at the words. God, is that really what it was? Is that what Alec was making it?

“Unless,” Magnus caught the look on his face. “Is that not what you want?”

“I-” he sighed. “I can’t give you any more. Not openly.”

“And, if I’m okay with that?” Magnus asked calmly.

“What?” Alec asked in confusion.

“I’ve been with men in the closet before,” he shrugged.

“But, it’s not fair for me to ask that of you,” Alec insisted. “I know you, you don’t hide.”

“I don’t,” he agreed. “And, I told myself I’d never hide again, but Alexander, meeting you? You’re incredible, and I don’t think I’d ever forgive myself if I let you slip through my fingers. If this is what you want,”

“It is,” he nodded quickly.

“Okay then, we can try.” Magnus offered.

“Really? You’d do that for me?” Alec questioned.

“There’s something different about you, special. I plan on getting to know what it is,” he shrugged. “And, after last night? Good luck getting rid of me,” he chuckled.

The younger was practically in shock. Alec knew that now that he was becoming a bigger actor coming out would endanger his career. He’d been prepared to hide it as long as he needed to. To do while also dating someone, though? He’d never even thought of the possibility. Alec had never even kissed a man until Magnus, so he’d never expected to find a boyfriend when he moved to L.A.

Boyfriend. God, that sounded nice. Alec couldn’t help but smile to himself. Boyfriend, Magnus was his boyfriend? Alec bit his lip, moving to place his coffee on the bedside table.

“Thank you,” he whispered, before leaning in to capture his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, if you want to interact with me or send me prompts just go to my tumblr:  
> [alecgfightwood](http://alecgfightwood.tumblr.com/).


	7. Chapter Seven: Without Losing A Piece Of Me, How Do I Get To Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus begin their secret relationship, only it seems the press has very different ideas of where Alec's affections lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapters are edited now, so uploads should be much quicker!! Betaed by: [wonderdaysoflunacy](http://wonderdaysoflunacy.tumblr.com/). All chapter titles are from Troye Sivan songs.

Just like that Magnus and Alec were together. They were both busy, especially Alec, he’d recently auditioned was for a big movie, and had landed the lead. Alec’s entire team threw him a party. It was an intimate sort of thing. Just himself, Isabelle, Clary, Lydia, and Jace (his manager). Despite the smaller movies and his recurring role on the TV show, they all knew that the business was hard, and this movie was going to do wonders for his career.

Alec had never pegged himself as wanting to be an actor. He’d always thought he’d be a lawyer like his parents. The only reason he even got into acting was because of Isabelle. She took drama classes in high school and had convinced Alec to join her. Izzy loved acting, but she’d never wanted it as a career. Alec had found a hidden talent for it, though, he shouldn’t have been surprised. For how many secrets he kept, and all the people he was lying to? It should have been a no brainer. By the time he was a junior he was president of the drama club and was acting in every community and school production he could get his hands on.

Alec had been lucky to be scouted by Lydia his senior year. Jace went with him as they started working on his career, he’d had a lot of uncredited small roles before he grew any recognition. Izzy graduated just as he was moving to L.A., and with all her social media skills it was obvious that she should be his publicist. She had begun dating a musician, and through him Alec had met his stylist, Clary.

Everything had fallen together for Alec. 

Even Lydia admitted that it was lucky. Alec had the talent, but so did another million people. When it came to Hollywood it was all about luck, connections, and seized opportunities. Which is why Alec was so scared of being honest. Today’s world was not necessarily the one Alec had grown up in.

In Alec’s life views had changed so much. The LGBT+ community went from being taboo to common place. A lot of out actors were praised, but he was still scared. He remembered growing up with his parents, the looks they’d give same sex couples, the whispered words under their breaths. Not everyone was accepting, and as a new actor Alec couldn’t risk it.

Which was why as much as he yearned to invite Magnus, he didn’t. Alec trusted his friends, and he knew if he told them the truth and that it was a secret, they wouldn’t break that trust. However, even Alec didn’t know if he could truly say it to them. He knew that Izzy knew, even if she’d had the kindness to not say it outright, and even knowing that didn’t ease his worries. It was like knowing one things and feeling another. Knowing acceptance and feeling rejection.

As the party wound down and his team all said their goodbyes he pulled out his phone.

**Alexander Lightwood @gideonlightwood123**

Hey.

**Magnus Bane ✔ @magnificent_bane**

i was hoping i’d hear from you.

**Alexander Lightwood @gideonlightwood123**

Yeah?

**Magnus Bane ✔ @magnificent_bane**

yes. how are you?

**Alexander Lightwood @gideonlightwood123**

Incredible. I miss you.

**Magnus Bane ✔ @magnificent_bane**

i can come over…

**Alexander Lightwood @gideonlightwood123**

Are you sure? I know you’re busy. Your line comes out in a few weeks.

**Magnus Bane ✔ @magnificent_bane**

i wouldn’t offer if i didn’t mean it, alexander. do you want company?

**Alexander Lightwood @gideonlightwood123**

Yes.

**Magnus Bane ✔ @magnificent_bane**

give me a half hour.

Magnus showed up exactly 30 minutes later, thai takeout in hand.

“You brought food?” Alec raised his eyebrows.

“I had a feeling you hadn’t eaten,” he shrugged.

Alec realized Magnus was right. He’d had a couple drinks while his team was over, but no food.

“Uh, thanks,” he smiled, pulling Magnus inside, and closed the door before kissing him lightly. “It’s good to see you.”

“You too, darling,” Magnus chuckled softly, turning to put the stuff down on the table only to notice the few empty champagne glasses. “A party without me? How offended I am,” he teased.

“I have some news,” he bit his lip, moving to take Magnus’ hands, leading him into the living room so he could put the food down on the coffee table. “I got a new job,” he announced.

“That’s lovely, Alexander,” he grinned, placing himself on the couch as he started to unpack the food. “What for?”

“The new Superman movie,” he admitted.

“Oh, and it is a big part?” Magnus asked curiously, looking up at his boyfriend.

“I’d say so,” he said, raising his eyebrows at Magnus.

“Are you saying-” realization bloomed in his eyes and Magnus jumped up. “Alexander, that’s amazing! I’m so happy for you,” he pulled the other into a hug.

Alec laughed, hugging him back.

“The cast won’t be announced for a few weeks,” he said seriously.

“I won’t say a word,” he promised, pulling Alec to sit down with him. “So, I take it that’s the reason for the champagne glasses?”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “My team wanted to celebrate,” the actor shrugged. “I would have invited you.”

“Alexander,” Magnus cut him off. “Don’t worry. I’m not hurt. I know our relationship involves some sacrifices, and it’s okay. Alright?”

“You’re sure?” he questioned.

“Absolutely,” he promised, leaning over to capture his lips, calming him down. “Now, let’s eat.”

 

* * *

 

 

Over the next few weeks Alec and Magnus were spotted out together a few times, and Magnus wouldn’t even retweet the articles reminding them that ‘people in Hollywood can be friends’. Alec even retweeted Magnus’ remarks a few times.

The cast list for the new Superman movie was released a week before Magnus’ line would debut. Izzy was extremely overwhelmed as she worked with the Press. Alec had next to no information about the movie yet, since filming wouldn’t begin for a few weeks anyway, so she was able to calm down most who wanted interviews with vague statements.

All of it was good, though. There had been a lot of talk about the movie and Alec was excited. Being cast as any superhero was a big deal, but Superman? Alec was over the moon. His parents called to congratulate him, as well.

As everything seemed to calm down for Alec, it picked up for Magnus. His new line was highly anticipated and Magnus couldn’t be happier. His publicist adored him, Magnus always loving to give interviews and being so charismatic always helped.

Alec of course had been invited to the launch show. He was happy to go. Magnus would be backstage for most of it, so his friend Maia was going to keep Alec company during the show.

“So, how long have you two been together?” she asked quietly as there was a break in the runway show.

“What?” Alec tried to act unphased.

“You and Magnus,” she repeated, just as confident as before.

“We’re just friends,” he insisted.

“Please. Just friends don’t look at each other that way,” she pointed out. “I know Magnus.”

“No one can know,” he whispered quietly.

“I figured,” she shrugged. “Don’t worry. Just keep him happy, okay?”

Alec looked over at the girl. He didn’t know her very well, but she seemed genuine. It was hard to know who to trust in L.A., but he knew Magnus was a good judge of character, and that was enough for him.

“I plan to.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Did you enjoy the show?” Magnus beamed at Alec when the younger appeared backstage.

“It was great,” he nodded.

Alec truthfully had no idea if it was. All the clothes looked way too over the top for Alec’s taste and the models were all weirdly tall in his opinion. Everyone else seemed to think it was amazing, though.

“High praise,” Magnus teased. “Hey, why I don’t I introduce you to one of the models,” he insisted, motioning to one of the rooms.

“Oh, I really don’t think that’s necessary,” Alec shook his head.

“Don’t be silly,” Magnus grabbed his hand. “Trust me.”

Alec let himself be dragged into the other room, only for Magnus to close and lock the door, pushing Alec against it.

“Magnus?”

“Oh, shut up,” he chuckled, claiming the younger’s lips.

Alec’s surprise didn’t stop him from kissing the other back. The actor’s hands falling to the man’s hips. Magnus was in no mood for quick and soft kisses, slipping his tongue to meet Alec’s, using his body to keep the younger pressed against the door. Alec moaned softly into his mouth, letting Magnus have full control over the kiss. Magnus finally let Alec’s lips be, pressing light kisses to his neck before pulling back to smile at him.

“You look stunning, Alexander,” his voice was accusatory.

“If you think Clary was going to let me out by myself for a fashion show you clearly don’t know her that well,” he chuckled.

“I’ve known her longer than you,” he pointed out.

“Oh, uh, something happened,” Alec said quietly.

“What’s wrong?” Magnus questioned, concern softening his grin into a smile.

“Nothing,” he assured. “Just, Maia knows. About us.”

“I didn’t tell her?” Magnus’ voice in soft confusion.

“I know,” he chuckled. “She just knew.”

“I’m sorry, Alexander.”

“It’s okay,” he tried to promise him. “I mean, you trust her, right?”

“Yes. I’ve known Maia since she was a teenager. She won’t tell anyone.” Magnus assured him.

“Okay,” he nodded. “In a way, I’m kind of glad.”

“Really?” Magnus’ voice making it clear he didn’t believe that.

“I mean, I hate that you have to hide like this with me,” he shrugged. “You should have someone you can talk to about me, if you want to. I mean, everyone else can talk about their boyfriend or girlfriend, it’s not fair that you can’t.”

“I knew what I was agreeing to,” he promised him softly, lifting a hand to stroke Alec’s cheek. “You shouldn’t be worrying about stuff like that.”

“How can I not?” Alec questioned. “You’re my boyfriend, I want you to be happy.”

“I am happy,” he chuckled.

“Well, at least now you have a friend you don’t have to lie to,” he shrugged.

“And, you’re sure you’re okay with Maia knowing, darling?” Magnus wanted to make sure.

“Yeah, it’s okay,” he nodded.

“Good,” he sighed. “We should get back, don’t want people wondering where we’ve disappeared to.”

“Just one more thing,” Alec grabbed his wrist, pulling Magnus into another kiss.

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus, Alec, and Maia started spending a lot of time together. Alec actually really liked her. She reminded him of Isabelle in a way, though she had the same temper as Jace. The three started going out to more things together. Alec felt a lot more comfortable like that. It wasn’t as suspicious with three people. There was even a few time Magnus had to cancel, and Alec and Maia still got together. Everything was going great.

Until it wasn’t.

**Hollywood Insider ✔ @HollywoodInsider**

@gideonlightwood123 and  @heartofawolf spotted on a night out in downtown L.A. Hollywood’s newest couple? Read our new issue for more information!

**Alexander Lightwood @gideonlightwood123**

Are they insane?

**Magnus Bane ✔ @magnificent_bane**

alexander, just ignore them.

**Alexander Lightwood @gideonlightwood123**

It’s not fair, Maia shouldn’t have to deal with this.

**Magnus Bane ✔ @magnificent_bane**

it’s okay. i’ve already spoken to her. it’s not like she blames you. we all know how these tabloids are.

**Alexander Lightwood @gideonlightwood123**

That doesn’t make it okay.

**Magnus Bane ✔ @magnificent_bane**

no, it doesn’t, but it’ll blow over. trust me.

**Alexander Lightwood @gideonlightwood123**

I do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, if you want to interact with me or send me prompts just go to my tumblr:  
> [alecgfightwood](http://alecgfightwood.tumblr.com/).


	8. Chapter Eight: The Truth So Loud You Can't Ignore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As things escalate with the rumors about Alec and Maia he knows he has to do something, and it has to be drastic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You Can only lie for so long. Betaed by: [wonderdaysoflunacy](http://wonderdaysoflunacy.tumblr.com/). All chapter titles are from Troye Sivan songs.

Over the next three weeks things only got worse. The press were now convinced Alec and Maia were an item, and just trying to keep it quiet. Both had made statements refuting it, but it didn’t matter. Alec had learned to deal with the press since his career had grown, but since Maia wasn’t really well known it was a bit harder for her. She’d lashed out a few people already. It was getting awful.

Magnus and Alec themselves were trying to help Maia, but also ignore the comments from the media. Especially as their two months anniversary was fast approaching. They saw less of each other as the date drew closer since Alec was still filming for the new DC movie. The night finally arrived and Magnus went to Alec’s house. Alec had only been over to Magnus’ a handful of times. It was incredibly nice, but there was designs and fabric all over the place constantly, so they usually hung out at Alec’s.

“Hey,” Alec greeted as Magnus arrived, kissing him hello.

“I brought food from that Thai place we love,” Magnus announced.

“I knew there was a reason I’m dating you,” Alec teased as Magnus stuck his tongue out and started setting up the food on the coffee table. “So, I have Drag Race up,” he motioned to the TV, showing the Netflix screen for the show. “Since you insisted I must watch it.”

“Of course you have to,” he chuckled. “Especially season ten, I guest judge for one of the episodes.”

Alec rolled his eyes, falling onto the couch next to Magnus, taking the man into his arms before throwing a blanket over them.

The two spent a good portion of the night watching Netflix and just talking. However, three hours in the TV was forgotten, take out containers empty, and Magnus had found himself on top of Alec on the couch, lips attached to the younger’s neck.

“Magnus,” Alec whispered out as his finger’s tangled in his hair. “Magnus, wait, wait.”

Magnus pulled back ,smiling down at the other. “Yes, Alexander?”

“I just-” Alec took a deep breath to clear his head. “I love you,” he admitted, his heart inflating at the words.

“I love you too,” Magnus said, his eyes showing a soft shock. “So much.”

Eventually the harassment by the media to Maia got too much for the actor to handle. He scheduled a meeting with the Hollywood Insider through Izzy, since they were the ones who had started everything.

* * *

 

“So, Alexander, my name is Raj,” the interviewer greeted him, leaning over to shake his hand.

They were sat in a nicely decorated room that Alec had been waiting in for a little while since he’d shown up early. Izzy was there as well, as she always was for interviews, though she was off to the side as to not actually interfere unless needed.

“Nice to meet you, and please, call me Alec,” he insisted, shaking his hand.

The meeting started off with normal questions, most revolving around the upcoming Superman movie and some of his smaller projects. As Raj moved on to his personal life Alec knew it was coming.

“Now, there’s been some rumours going around about you and Maia Roberts, care to comment?” Raj offered.

Rumours you started, Alec thought but just smiled.

“I was actually hoping you’d ask,” he admitted.

“Oh really?” Raj perked up, “And why’s that?”

“Because, I’m not dating her. I don’t have a girlfriend,” he shrugged. “Probably would annoy my  _ boyfriend _ if I did.”

Both Raj and Isabelle went still. He was sure he saw a flash of concern in Izzy’s eyes before the proudest smile he had ever seen bloomed on her face.

“So, you’re bisexual than?” Raj asked, not completely recovered if Alec was right by his voice.

“No, I’m gay,” Alec said, his voice stronger than he expected.

He might be wrong, but he was sure Izzy’s smile grew.

* * *

 

The minute that Alec arrived home from the interview he pulled out his phone. He realized a bit too late that he hadn’t even told Magnus of his plans.

**Alexander Lightwood @gideonlightwood123**

So, I just did something.

**Magnus Bane ✔ @magnificent_bane**

why are you saying that like i should be worried, love?

**Alexander Lightwood @gideonlightwood123**

I had an interview with Hollywood Insider.

**Magnus Bane ✔ @magnificent_bane**

what? why? they’re the ones who started that awful rumour about you and maia.

**Alexander Lightwood @gideonlightwood123**

I know, that’s why I wanted the interview with them. So I could make it clear I wasn’t dating her.

**Magnus Bane ✔ @magnificent_bane**

you’ve made statements before, why is this any different? i appreciate that you want to protect her, but you know how these tabloids are.

**Alexander Lightwood @gideonlightwood123**

I think they’re gonna believe me this time.

**Magnus Bane ✔ @magnificent_bane**

why?

**Alexander Lightwood @gideonlightwood123**

‘Cause I told them I was gay.

**Magnus Bane ✔ @magnificent_bane**

what!? alexander, are you okay?

**Alexander Lightwood @gideonlightwood123**

I’ve never been happier.

**Magnus Bane ✔ @magnificent_bane**

really?

**Alexander Lightwood @gideonlightwood123**

I feel amazing, Magnus.

**Magnus Bane ✔ @magnificent_bane**

i am so proud of you. are you home? are you busy?

**Alexander Lightwood @gideonlightwood123**

Thanks. I just got here, and no.

**Magnus Bane ✔ @magnificent_bane**

i’m coming over.

**Alexander Lightwood @gideonlightwood123**

I love you.

**Magnus Bane ✔ @magnificent_bane**

love you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, if you want to interact with me or send me prompts just go to my tumblr:  
> [alecgfightwood](http://alecgfightwood.tumblr.com/).


	9. Chapter Nine: Leave This Blue Neighborhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's movie premier is coming up, it's going to be one of the biggest roles of his life, perhaps he should make sure the events of the night match up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long guys, I got a new job and I've been dead tired. Only the epiolgue to go now, though! This is the first time I'll be posting a multi-chapter fic I don't have finished before posting, so bear with me. Betaed by: [wonderdaysoflunacy](http://wonderdaysoflunacy.tumblr.com/). All chapter titles are from Troye Sivan songs.

Over the next few months things were crazy. Izzy was doing as much as she could, but the press was relentless. Alec’s schedule was packed with all the interviews he had to do on top of shooting.  The response was great, though. Of course there was always those on the negative side, but more than anything Alec was being praised for his bravery. DC was also being praised as having the first openly gay man playing Superman in their upcoming movie. The response was better than Alec ever could have hoped for.

Alec’s parents weren’t pleased. His father refused to talk to him for the time being and his mother wasn’t doing much better though, insisting that L.A. life was to blame for his interest in men.

However, even with all the praise Alec and Magnus hadn’t come out together, yet. It wasn’t that they were so much hiding it, as they just hadn’t had time to go on proper dates lately. If they did end up getting together it was at one of their houses. Alec was perfectly willing to finally tell the world just how much he loved his boyfriend. The funny thing was, Magnus hadn’t brought it up.

* * *

 

“Hey, Magnus,” Alec said one night as they were laying in Alec’s bed. Magnus was reading and Alec himself had just been relaxing.

“Yes, love?” he questioned.

“Well, you know the premier’s coming up,” it was for a smaller movie Alec had done the previous year.

“Yes, that’s next week, right?” Magnus pointed out. “Do you want my help picking a suit?”

“No,” he smiled softly. “I was wondering if you’d come with me? As my date.”

Magnus placed his book aside. “Are you sure?”

“Magnus,” he laughed. “I came out months ago. It’s not a secret anymore.”

“Alexander, there’s a big difference between dating a guy, and dating Magnus Bane,” he rolled his eyes at his own name. “I’m a lot to handle for some people.”

“You’re also mine,” Alec pointed out. “I want to make that clear.”

“In that case, I would love to,” he nodded, leaning up to kiss Alec.

* * *

This time Alec warned Izzy, who he’d already told about Magnus, so she’d know the kind of press that was about to hit them. Alec of course wore another one of Magnus’ designs, Magnus wearing his friend Tessa’s design. They arrived in the same car, Alec getting out first, offering his hand for Magnus. The designer gave him an encouraging smile as he took the hand and stepped out with him.

The red carpet was an affair as usual. Alec and Magnus held hands the entire time. Alec couldn’t hear anything besides names being screamed by the photographers, trying to get certain actors to look at them. As they came up to the first interviewer Alec felt Magnus squeeze his hand.

“Alexander Lightwood!” the interviewer greeted. “You look amazing tonight.”

“Thanks,” he chuckled softly. “I’m wearing my boyfriend’s design,” he nodded toward Magnus.

“Magnus Bane,” he introduced himself, offering his hand to the blonde.

“Your boyfriend?” she questioned. “Well, you two look amazing.”

Alec didn’t miss the glint in her eye, obviously over the moon she’d gotten the quote. They continued that interview for no more than a minute before they moved on, into the building where the premier was being held.

* * *

 

The movie itself went over very well, and Alec had at least two after parties he had to attend. Magnus of course accompanied him to both, where he got to meet all of Alec’s team, except for Clary, though he already knew her.

“Izzy, this is-”

“Magnus!” she exclaimed, moving to hug the man, who chuckled but hugged her back. “It is so nice to finally meet you.”

“You as well,” he assured as they pulled back from the hug. “Alec has told me so much about you.”

“Not fair,” she turned accusatory eyes on her brother before returning them to Magnus. “I’ve heard nothing about you.”

“Alexander! I’m offended,” he chuckled, smiling at his lover.

“Alec!” Jace called over, coming to greet him. “That movie was amazing!” his manager insisted.

“Well, you’re the one that convinced me to do it,” he reminded, then he motioned to Magnus. “This is Magnus Bane, my boyfriend.”

“Oh, the illusive boyfriend,” Jace raised an eyebrow offering his hand. “Jace Herondale, Alec’s manager and brother.”

Magnus shook his hand politely. “Pleasure to meet you.”

The three hung out for a good hour before Alec and Magnus moved on to the next party, Jace and Izzy heading home for the night. The next was where they ran into Lydia.

“Alec,” she came to hug him, him hugging her back tightly.

“Lydia, this is Magnus Bane,” he gestured.

“I know who he is,” she rolled her eyes. “Nice to meet you Mr. Bane.”

“Please, call me Magnus,” he insisted.

“Saw you two on the red carpet,” her smile softened. “Congratulations, Alec.”

“Thanks,” he blushed.

“Anyway, my husband hates these things, and I should probably go save him,” she chuckled. “Have a lovely night you two. And, Alec, call me tomorrow?”

Alec nodded, the two waving goodbye before she disappeared.

Alec ran into an interviewer only a few minutes later, but insisted he was here to enjoy the party, not give a statement.

As the night winded down Magnus and Alec returned to Magnus’ house for the night. Both of them getting dressed for bed, Alec having a few outfits at Magnus’ house at this point, before crawling into bed.

“That went well,” Magnus said as he curled up against Alec’s chest.

“Yeah, it did,” he smiled.

“How do you feel?” Magnus questioned.

“Honestly? Amazing,” he admitted. “I’ve never been happier.”

“Nor have I.” Magnus assured, leaning up to kiss him. “Goodnight, darling,” he whispered as he pulled away.

“Goodnight, Magnus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, if you want to interact with me or send me prompts just go to my tumblr:  
> [alecgfightwood](http://alecgfightwood.tumblr.com/).


	10. Epilogue: Bring Color To My Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the smallest chapter in the history of ever!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew I wanted this tiny little ending, so this fic is officially wrapped up. I hope you all enjoyed it. Betaed by: [wonderdaysoflunacy](http://wonderdaysoflunacy.tumblr.com/). All chapter titles are from Troye Sivan songs.

One Year Later

Alec’s apartment once again was littered with champagne bottles. Magnus and Alec had just said goodbye to his parents, the last two to leave.

“Well, that was lovely,” Magnus chuckled.

“It went better than I thought, though I don’t think I’ve ever seen my dad down a drink that fast,” he rolled his eyes.

“We need to remember to thank Simon next time we see him. Without that distraction things might have gotten awkward rather fast.”

Alec and Magnus cleaned up before heading to bed. After some rather enthusiastic sex Alec was about to fall asleep before a thought struck him.

“Oh,” he grabbed his phone.

“Alexander, you know I can’t fall asleep with that light,” he mumbled.

“Just need it for a second,” he assured.

Alec pulled up Twitter, scrolling through his camera roll for the right photo before typing out a caption and posting it.

“Done,” he assured, putting his phone down just as Magnus’ pinged.

The designer didn’t bother picking it up though. He didn’t see the post until the following morning.

**Alexander Lightwood ✔ @gideonlightwood123**

My fiance  @magnificent_bane showing off the ring I got him.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, if you want to interact with me or send me prompts just go to my tumblr:  
> [alecgfightwood](http://alecgfightwood.tumblr.com/).


End file.
